


One Ring

by bonaqua



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua





	One Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8065) by rainbowwizard1. 



2007  
Когда сержант Салли Донован познакомилась с детективом-инспектором Лестрадом, она автоматически посмотрела на его левую руку. Это многолетняя привычка: всегда проверять, женаты ли они. Она не настолько глупа, чтобы заводить отношения с женатыми мужчинами. Особенно с коллегами. Заметив отблеск золота на пальце, она про себя вздохнула, задумалась о том, что все приличные мужчины либо женаты, либо геи и больше на этом не зацикливалась. 

2008

Когда Том Андерсон присоединился к команде криминалистов лондонской полиции, он познакомился со своим начальником детективом-инспектором Лестрадом. Тот казался хорошим парнем. Через несколько недель Андерсон понял, что назвать инспектора просто трудоголиком было бы преуменьшением . Он был уверен, что Лестрад никогда не уходил домой раньше полуночи. Когда однажды ночью жена оказала ему холодный прием, после того как он вернулся поздно ночью, Андерсон решил, что жена Лестрада, должно быть, была более понимающей и что ему с ней повезло. 

2009

Когда сержант Энди Диммок познакомился с, в какой-то степени, легендарным Лестрадом, он не знал чего ожидать. Но тот был абсолютно нормален и со здоровой долей скромности. И все же следующие несколько месяцев Диммок провел, в равной степени, восхищаясь и боясь инспектора. Вечером, когда они раскрыли какое-то громкое преступление, Лестрад всех пригласил пропустить по пинте пива. В середине вечера Диммок понял, что Лестрад ни разу никому не позвонил, чтобы сказать, насколько он этим вечером задержится. Он не мог не думать о том, что, вероятно это означало, что Лестрад с женой жили раздельно. Он думал, что это могло бы объяснить, почему детектив инспектор работал так много.

2010

Джон Уотсон не знал, что думать о Лестраде и его всегда отсутствующей жене. За все то время, что они были знакомы, Лестрад никогда ничего не рассказывал о своем семейном положени, но носил кольцо. И очевидно, что носил давно, поскольку инспектору было с ним вполне комфортно Джон не мог сказать, был ли Лестрад просто скрытным или находился в состоянии развода. Конечно, то, как Лестрад смотрел на Шерлока, наводило на мысли, что это, вероятно, развод. Люди, счастливые в браке, не часто смотрят с такой любовью на детективов-консультантов. 

2011

Это был обычный день, когда, наконец, узаконили однополые браки. Преступлений меньше не стало, и Лестрад позвал Шерлока на новое дело. Джон, разумеется, пришел с ним. 

\- Псих здесь, - сказала Салли.

\- Сержант! - сердито посмотрел на нее Лестрад.

\- Грег, все нормально, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

Джон и Салли остановились и уставились на Шерлока и Лестрада. Инспектор счастливо улыбался Шерлоку, который, как это ни странно, улыбался в ответ. Вдруг солнечный луч упал Шерлоку на руку, и они увидели заблестевшее на пальце золото. 

\- Что за… ? Этого вчера не было! – Запинаясь, проговорил Джон. 

\- Да, хорошее наблюдение, Джон, - ответил Шерлок. – Учитывая вчерашние события, я решил, что пришла пора носить кольцо, особенно принимая во внимание то, что мой муж носит свое уже пять лет. – Он поцеловал Лестрада и пошел к месту преступления, - я знаю, ты мне можешь дать только пять минут. 

У Салли отвисла челюсть, – вы... он... вы и... я... Пять лет?!

\- Да, Донован, - Лестрад засмеялся, - Шерлок и я женаты. Уже достаточно давно. А теперь у нас есть бумага, это подтверждающая. – Он повернулся и направился к обнаруженному телу. – Вам разве нечем заняться?

/p


End file.
